The overall goal of this project is to investigate the characteristics of the FSHD associated 4q35 deletions using probe p13E-11 in a large numner of well characterized FSHD kindreds. In addition, they will investigate the implication of the variability in deletion size to disease severity as measured by quantitative myometry.